the_zodikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Katsuki
Zachary Katsuki (or Zach, as many of the members call him) is the ninth holder of the Zodiac, Sagittarius, the Archer. Zach plays a rather significant role with Chase Lavi. BACKGROUND Zachary grew up in what you may call, "luxury". Zach lived with both his mother, Mistress Charlotte Diane, and his father, Earl Wester Katsuki. Both his father and mother were very religious, with his mother being a former nun, and his father is the current prime minister in the area where Zach lived. Zach never listened to the house rules, and often wandered where he shouldn't have. His father would scold him to "be a man" and be more social towards others. This shows when at an event, Zachary pulls out a book to read, but his father Wester snatches it out of his hand, asking him forcefully to pay attention to the speeches, which displeases Zach. Like some of the other members, he doesn't seem to have a healthy relationship with his family, making him seem closed off towards others, just what his father had been telling him. APPEARANCE Zachary has quite a rather emo/gothic type of outfit dressing, by that meaning he often wears dark colors. Zach is usually seen with a black hoodie over a dark navy blue t-shirt. Underneath the shirt and hoodie is a pairs of ripped, dark grey pants and black combat boots. Zach is fond of keeping his hood on his head, but Chase says it makes him uncomfortable to see Zach in such a melancholy state, so he is most of the time with it off. PERSONALITY Very unlike his Zodiac, Sagittarius, Zachary is a very masochistic, melancholic, person, whereas Sagittarius is the fun loving, friendly, and exciting type of person. Zach tends to be very closed off from his peers and doesn't dare to indulge in anything "cutesy". He enjoys reading manga (once even breaking the fourth wall giving it the popular title Akame ga KILL!) and hiding in rather dark areas. His attitude changes when having an argument with Jiyhun, involving him turning into a Yandere towards Chase, involving putting a leash on him at one point, holding him too tightly, and even once sleeping with him, involving Chase being felt like he was taken hostage. Zach does eventually go back to his normal state, but not without keeping a close eye on his beloved. RELATIONSHIPS Chase Lavi His attitude towards Chase changes when the team decides to go undercover at a party. Chase and Zach's jobs were to pretend they were a couple. Zach is enraged to hear this, but Chase smiles and said this would be a "fun experiment" for the two of them. Zach then goes on with the idea. After Chase comes out of the dressing room, he is seen with a light green dress with white lining and a big pale yellow bow around his waist. Zachary is mesmerized by how handsome/beautiful he looks, but shakes his head to make him realize it was just a guy wearing a dress. Zach shakes it off, and goes into the changing room to put on a matching suit, which displeases him. Chase compliments him, which makes him turn his head and curses. After a while dancing on the ballroom floor, there is a scream nearby, and a massive shooting star-like object soars through the building. Zach screams for everyone to get down, and as the object nearly touches him, he pulls Chase towards his chest and collapses to the floor. Zach realizes he is holding a guy, but is reluctant to move. Zach accidentally changed into his battle outfit, but Chase smiles and says, "Well, I guess we aren't matching anymore", starting that he wanted to match in the first place, with makes Zach blush. (more info on him here) Leo Kang Leo and Zach have an unlikely friendship. Both Leo and Zach are very confident in whatever they do, and can even seem to be pretentious. With Leo's confidence and Zach's impeccable aim in archery, they constantly brag about how well they do in combat training,which worries some of the members. At one point, Leo challenges Zach to an arm wrestling match, and looses. Zach tells him that even though he lost, he likes the faith and determination he had to win. Jiyhun Young Jiyhun and Zach are competitive enemies. Even though they are on the same team, they cannot seem to stop their constant bickering. On one outdoor trip, Jiyhun is asked by Leo to find sticks for the firewood, but then Zach says that Chase looks hungry, so he wanted to go and look for sticks and food. This breaks out an entire argument between the two, both trying to outwit the other and bringing back the most supplies. After Chase is hit in the face by a wood plank Zach brings back, he yells at both of them to stop fighting. Jiyhun curses, but Zach listens right away and sits down. Feeling irritated by the two quarrelers' pompous behavior, Chase walks back to the cabin, comes back, and sits on the hill in front of it, ignoring Zach for an hour. This act makes Zach upset, and slowly turn into a Yandere. QUOTES # To Chase: "Oh come on, you weren't scared last night. Don't look at me like that." # To himself, about Chase: "Oh my god...he's a ''guy. ''He just in a dress...do I really feel that way? So weird..." # To Ariel: "Look, Princess, there's no way I'm going out on the dance floor with another dude! Even if it kills me--" # To Chase: "You really think so? Gosh, I didn't realize you were more into me, not the outfits..." '' # To Lloyd: ''"You've always told me that someone's life isn't worth dying for! And yet here you are, dying in front of me and all of us...damn you, hypocrite, don't give up! Keep your promise...It should have been me..."